


Intertwined

by peggysgf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, idk how to tag, minor thor/bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggysgf/pseuds/peggysgf
Summary: Thor teaches Steve how to braid hair so he can braid Bucky’s.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in forever and i only have a few brain cells please be kind thank u

“So you just... put the piece on the end in the middle, right?”

“Yes, exactly. You’re finally getting the hang of it.”

“Oh, shut up, Thor, I’m sure you’ve had years of practice. I’ve had 20 minutes.”

Within a couple hours, Steve has mastered the art of braiding hair in many different ways, with the help of Thor, thank you very much. He didn’t even know there was more than one way to braid hair, if he’s being honest, which he will not be, because he’s a little embarrassed he didn’t already know that. He’s been living in future for nearly a decade, for Christ’s sake.

—

“Bucky, baby, come here.”

“What is it, Stevie?”

“I wanna braid your hair.”

“My hair? Like how women have their hair braided?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky walks over to the couch and sits himself on Steve’s lap. They hold each other for a bit, Bucky’s head on the blond’s shoulder, metal arm around him, connecting to his flesh hand, forming a circle around Steve, before said man asks him to sit on the floor.  
Bucky sits cross legged, back against the couch, and Steve starts messing with his hair. He doesn’t quite know what his boyfriend is doing, it really just feels like his hair being pulled a little and stray fingers searching around, brushing up against his head. It’s calming, and he doesn’t wanna ruin the experience by checking the text from Sam that he almost had the chance to reply to before Steve called him over.

Within a few minutes, the younger man announces he’s done braiding. 

“There. All done. Do you like it?”

“How am I supposed to know? I don’t know what it looks like.”

“Oh, right, yeah! I’ll just - uh, take a picture.” Steve grabs his phone and snaps a photo.

“It feels nice,” Bucky says as Steve’s handing him the phone. The picture has been taken well, and he can clearly see the simple braid Steve has made. He smiles and turns around to look at Steve, standing up and promptly sits down next to him, curling up.

“I love it. Thank you.”

“No problem, Buck.” There’s a silence before Steve speaks again.

“Y’know, yesterday Thor taught me how to braid hair. I told him I wanted to learn because you had long hair.”

Bucky chuckles a bit before saying, “I still haven’t met him. One of these days, we and Thor and his boyfriend Bruce should have a double date.”

“I’ll talk to him soon. He’ll want to know your opinion of how well I braid.” 

Steve smiles. Bucky kisses his cheek and checks his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna comment or give kudos i would very much enjoy that


End file.
